


Wait in the lobby.

by Birds_And_Buses



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Death, poem, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birds_And_Buses/pseuds/Birds_And_Buses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I keep writing really short poems and then posting them. Have another, friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait in the lobby.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

If the doors are open

When you arrive

You are welcome inside.

If the doors are shut

Just wait in the lobby

Death will be with you shortly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my drabble.   
> Remember: You are super awesome.


End file.
